


What Remus Loves

by IntenslyHonest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntenslyHonest/pseuds/IntenslyHonest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble about the two things Remus Lupin loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remus Loves

Remus loved chocolate.

He loved the way it melted in his mouth. He loved the texture of it, the creaminess of every bite. He loved how there were so many different kinds. He loved being able to choose a different kind anytime he got tired of one. He loved having a stash under his bed, inside his trunk, and even in a few small hidden cupboards around the school.

His friends knew he loved chocolate. They knew it made him feel better after a particularly rough full moon. They kept it at hand to help him, or bribe him, when needed. They had spells to change his bath water to have chocolate scented bubbles. They sometimes put some in a cauldron and covered other food in melted chocolate. His friends even cared enough to try to make new, better tasting chocolate. They have yet to succeed.

Chocolate gave him a bliss that he couldn't find anywhere else.

Well, almost nowhere.

Remus loved chocolate.

But Remus also loved Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was the only thing Remus loved more than chocolate. He loved the taste of Sirius, he loved the texture of his tongue against his body. He loved how Sirius melted just by touching him. He loved how he never got tired of Sirius. He loved having Sirius, on his bed, on the floor, and even in small, hidden cupboards around the school.

His friends knew he loved Sirius Black. They knew Sirius made him feel better after a particularly rough full moon. Sirius was always at beck and call for him, never asking for anything in return. He had calming draughts, healing spells. He knew all kinds of ways to make Remus hum in content. He helped him wash in the bath and rubbed lotion on his sore muscles in bed. He even cared to enough to spend his free time researching a cure for lycanthropy. He has yet to succeed.

Sirius Black gave Remus a bliss that couldn't be mirrored by anything.

Nothing, not even chocolate, could make Remus choose over Sirius.

But there was one more thing that made Remus the happiest wolf in the world.

His absolutely favorite nights are when he enters his dorm room, and finds that Sirius Black has raided his chocolate stash. If it had been anyone else, he would've thrown a fit. But no, not about Sirius.

Remus rather enjoys when Sirius takes his chocolate. Because it means that Sirius is laying out on his bed, naked, with the chocolate melted all over every part of his body. The sight and smell nearly cause a brain overload in Remus. He grins, locks the dorm, not bothering to put up silencing charms, and gets to work.

Yes, Remus loved chocolate. And Remus loved Sirius Black.

But his most favorite thing in the world is Sirius Black, smothered in chocolate.


End file.
